


That Look in Your Eyes

by WintersPhoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Tony Stark, Aww, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dahlia Lewis is Darcy's mother, Darcy and Tony getting married, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Electrical Engineering, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IronTaser - Freeform, IronTaser wedding!, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rare Pairings, SCIENCE!, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Song Lyrics, Song Lyrics for Vows, Sung Vows, T.A.D.A.S.H.I. is a a thing!, The Piano Guys, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersPhoenix/pseuds/WintersPhoenix
Summary: I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do.I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you."We’re not this elaborate love story. We’re just Darcy and Tony, taking on the world and all of its shit together."OR: the one where Tony kinda forgets to propose and is already planning the wedding while Darcy is just confused





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was just supposed to be a cute little ficlet and has kinda become...more. Yeah, anyways, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This is not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. If you find any, please let me know, and I'll get to fixing it ASAP!
> 
> Lyrics are from I Get to Love You by Ruelle.

          Something’s wrong. Like, probably, actually, maybe wrong. The longer she watches him, she’s really not sure what exactly to think. As far as she knows, nothing had happened recently enough to warrant this strange behavior. Okay, she admits that he’s usually seriously strange, but this kinda tops the cake in unexpected mood changes. Normally, Darcy Lewis is a pretty go-with-the-flow type of girl. Hello, survivor of two alien invasions, the Taser of Gods, and the one who gets to claim the resident former playboy, philanthropist, billionaire, genius, as her one here, thank you very fucking much. Anyways, yeah. Usually, not much phases her anymore, but _this_ is definitely Worry! worthy. After all, she’s pretty sure that of all the unpredictable emotions less than likely to happen to him, this one is at like, the top of the top of that long list.

          Even after months of dating, he still surprises her. At least it’ll never be boring…?

          Still, the scene in front of her both confuses her and slightly worries her.

            Standing in the kitchen, pretty much butt-naked except for the brightly patterned apron on and his front and a pair of boxers around his goods, is Anthony “Tony” Edward “Oh, god, yes!” Stark, whistling like he’s high on…something. With a quick glance at the Starktech phone in her hand, she checks the time. She nods to herself when she sees it’s only 10:45 in the morning, confirming her thought that it is definitely way too early for enough shit to have gone down that it would force him to drink, so he’s not intoxicated. Besides, while practically no one at all knows it, Tony gets seriously affectionate and touchy-feely around people he loves. So, nope, not drunk or even buzzed. Plus, he’s kinda given up booze as his go-to thing for coping with shit. ‘

          He’s not drunk…and the longer she watches him, she’s really not sure what to think. As far as she knows, he’d only been SCIENCE! crazed for a couple of days, and he’d even had actual naps that she’d forced him to take during the mini bender (and, yes, it was only a mini, baby bender compared to the real ones) in between. When she’d walked down to retrieve him from his little Man Care of Man Caves/Lab of Geniusness, nothing had been very World Ending worthy, and it hadn’t looked like anything ingestible was around. (Besides, his category of SCIENCE! deals more with engineering, inventing machinery type SCIENCE! than it does with the bubbling, colorful liquid stuff that your average movie Evil Genius does.) In fact, somehow, in some astounding way, his lab had been mostly clean and tidy, which had honestly surprised her so much that she hadn’t even wanted to try questioning such a miracle. Instead, she had mentally sent a prayer of thanks to whoever was listening and was in the godly wish making business way that her boyfriend hadn’t burned down the labs (again for Christ’s sake). Then, she’d herded him out of the SCIENCE! room, shut down any remaining experiments for the night, and locked down the lab.

          After making him take a nice, _long_ shower and find clothing that wasn’t speckled in grease and sweat, they’d set out on a date, which ended up being at a simple (yes, Tony Stark _can_ do simple), hole-in-the-wall restaurant with orgasmic food. Of course, Tony being, well, a Stark, Iron Man, and a celebrity company owner to boot, he had paid ahead of time to have the place cleared for the night. Despite the little place being only a locally run spot that wasn’t at all famous—even though it totally should be, the paparazzi seemed to have a special sensor specifically wired for hunting down the great Tony Stark because they were hovering outside the blinded window nearly all night like annoying bees. Even with the pap clamoring from the outside for a single, juicy picture of Tony Stark and his hot, young girlfriend, it was a nice night, hence the empty seats all around them. He’d actually planned it nearly two weeks ago, all by himself and not even T.A.D.A.S.H.I.’s help. (He’d told her so with pride radiating from his satisfied smirk.)

          It wasn’t usually a fancy place—just casual, but totally fucking amazing Thai cuisine—but he’d even put on a pair of nicer, sleek dark jeans and a plain deep blue t-shirt without even the tiniest logo anywhere on it. He’d also requested she slip on a slightly fancier than casual outfit herself, which ended up being a purple blouse and one of her none-holy jeans and heels. Neither of them liked fancy schmancy shit, and they mostly did normal, laidback stuff together, but every once in a while, he’d surprise her with something like this. It was nice. He’d ordered the drunken noodles while she’d gotten the spicy basil chicken with rice, but they ended splitting the two dishes between them. After finishing their meal, they’d slipped out the back way, successfully missing any flashing cameras. Then they’d just walked and enjoyed each other’s company.

          While Darcy never expects to be wined and dined just because he has the dough and the connections, it’s always nice when he unexpectedly puts more effort that burgers into dates just because he wants to for his sake, not because he thinks it’s what she’s expecting from him. Last night wasn’t some extravagant date with _the_ Tony Stark. It never is with them. It’s always just Tony and Darcy. Simple. Sometimes it’s easier than other times, but it’s them, just like their entire relationship has always been.

          When they finally meandered back to the Tower, it was past midnight. Together, they went through their nightly rituals before hopping in bed. Still somehow riding the very last tendrils of adrenaline from being on a bender (no matter how tiny) for a couple days, Tony hadn’t been ready to fall asleep immediately after hitting the pillow, so Darcy had agreed to a movie. Another little factoid that she’s learned during her relationship with him is that, despite his many sexcapades written about in articles all over and him practically being a walking innuendo, he isn’t actually that into the whole “Sexy Time Is All the Time” thing that everyone thinks he is. Since it was up to her to choose the film, How to Train Your Dragon was the one nominated, and Tony had agreed right away. Once the screen was lowered from the ceiling (yep, perks of dating a billionaire, bitches) and they had found their most comfortable cuddling position, the film started. Of course, being the man he is, he’d tinkered with something he’d pulled out from his bedside table until he passes out around the scene where Hiccup was being picked to kill his first dragon, Darcy following him to dreamland soon after.

          All that leads to her current predicament: a mostly naked, whistling boyfriend in the kitchen who is apparently oblivious to everything around him but his current task of cooking…something. She has to blink a couple times, both to get the last few sleepies from her eyes and to reassure herself that she’s not still dreaming. _What was in that chicken last night?_ she asks herself. Then, aloud this time, she declares “What the hell…actually…nope. I haven’t had enough anything to deal with it yet.”

          He whips his head around to stare at her like a deer in the headlights. Then he’s grinning at her with a megawatt smile. “Honeybunny, you’re up! I didn’t expect you to be awake for a couple more hours!” he tells her. It’s true. While Tony tends to be the “early riser” (like 10:30ish) of the pair, unless something, like work or the world ending, requires her to be up before then, Darcy Lewis is practically dead to the world until at least noon.

          “Yeah, me too, buddy, me too,” she grumbles nearly unintelligibly as she passes him, pressing a soft kiss to his should absently on her way to the cabinet devoted solely to her chair addiction. It only takes her a moment to prepare her beautiful beverage, and then she’s gulping down like it’s a drug and her its addict, which is kinda true. Once she’s finished the first cup, she starts making a second one right away. Second cup in hand, she moves over to lean against his side and watch him finish the last bit of food.

          Once everything is done baking—cooking, whatever—and Tony has taken off his apron, they fill their plates up and head over to the couch. Flipping on some morning cartoons, Darcy cuddles against his side as they begin to eat. Another thing--apparently there’s a lot?—about her Tony that she’s learned after dating him for a while is that, when he wants to be, he’s a damn good chef. This meal in her lap is no different. He’s made a bacon and cheese omelet, some strips of bacon (because why the hell not?), and cinnamon walnut waffles. As she inhales her goddamn awesome food (seriously, where the fuck did he learn to cook like this?), Darcy makes sure to keep an eye one the man next to her. It’s not that she thinks he accidentally poisoned the good or anything like that. No, that would make sense since he tends to get sidetracked easily. What doesn’t make sense, at all, not even one iota, is that every couple of bites, he’ll pause his eating just to smile down at her adoringly. Okay, so the whole smiling bit isn’t bad or anything, but it’s strange. Yes, he’ll do the whole “stop, stare, and smile” thing when she’s around on a pretty normal basis, but it’s never this much.

          After practically licking her plate clean of the tastiness and her chai has gone, she decides she kinda, just really needs to know. “Alright, that’s it, Mr. Sunshine! What’s got you so high on rainbows and butterflies?” she demands. It’s not that bad, really. It’s kinda cute, to be honest. However, he keeps looking at her like she’s hung the sun, the moon, and damn stars, and she’s not sure exactly what she’s done to deserve such unveiled adoration. He doesn’t answer, just shakes his head and smiles more before turning his head back to the screen. She rolls her eyes but lets her head fall back to resting on his shoulder, letting him evade answering her question for now. Besides, at least he’s being cheerful and not depressed.

          And the rest of the day is the same.

          It’s like he’s been given a gallon and a half of Happy Espresso Juice for Good Feelings. By the time dinner time has rolled around, he’d even paused his SCIENCE! just to kiss her on the cheek and lips when she had brought him food. He’d paused SCIENCE! of all the things for her! Yep, something’s definitely not normal about her boyfriend today.

          She’s in his Man Cave/Lab to shut down the sciencing for the night. When he sees her, he stops whatever it is that he’s working on, even going so far as to throw down his towel from his shoulder. Then he crosses his arms over his chest and leans his hip against the table to watch her as she greets his bots. Once the bots have greeted her affectionately and thoroughly enough to their satisfaction, she goes over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He returns the gesture by putting his arms around her shoulders. Popping up onto her tiptoes, she plants one on him, starting a round of tongue-tennis that lasts for a good, long minute.

          When they finally pull apart for air, heaving for breath, he’s smirking at her. She returns it with an arched eyebrow. “So, I was thinking autumn. You know, the colors and weather are absolutely beautiful that time of year,” he suggests.

          “Cool. Sounds like fun,” she agrees…before realizing that she’s just done something super, uber, very dangerous. She’s said “yes” to him without know exactly what she’s actually agreed to. “Wait a minute. What exactly are we talking about?”

          “You know, honeybunny, the wedding,” he says in a tone that clearly shows that he thought the answer was obvious.

          “Uh huh, the wedding! Yeah, um, who’s wedding exactly? I don’t remember getting an invite or being asked to help plan one.”

          “Don’t be silly, Darce. I’m talking about ours obviously.”

          “WHAT? What do you mean ‘our wedding’?” She even glances down at her left hand to check for a ring. Nope. Nothing.

          “What do you mean?” He’s all confused now too if the furrowing of his eyebrows is anything to go by.

          “Look, Tony, I’m almost positive I’d remember saying yes to marriage. The only exception being maybe like if we were totally smashed in like…Vegas or on Asgardian mead. That shit’s awesome, but like…damn the hangovers that come with it.”

            “Really? I was positive I remember proposing, _and_ you saying ‘yes’…” he trails off before dashing over to another table, searching madly for something. “Dum-E! U! Damnit, guys, where the hell did I put it?” She watches with wide eyes as Dum-E (yeah, kinda surprised now) rolls over, a small, familiar velvet box in his claw. Tony grabs the box with an “aha!” and waltzes back over to her.

          Then he’s kneeling in front of her, and she can feel tears gathering in her eyes.

          “Darcy, honeybunny, I had this whole spiel-speech thing prepared—yeah, I know, kinda lame but hey, you know me—but I don’t think it’s right for us. It sounded too…overly romantic and fake and prepared. I mean, of course, it wasn’t fake—I wrote it after all—but it definitely didn’t fit…well…us. You know us. We’re not this elaborate love story. We’re just Darcy and Tony, taking on the world and all of its shit together.” He lets out a long release of breath, running his empty hand through his dark hair.

          Then he opens the little box, revealing the contents inside. The ring is both simple and yet has an intricacy about it. The band is comprised of two golden vines intertwined with tiny leaves popping out. As for centerpiece, instead of a diamond, there’s a gleaming red sapphire blinking back at her from where it’s nestled by golden leaves.

          “Fuck, I’m not good with words, darling, but I’m gonna try. So, here goes nothing. I love you, Darcy Lewis. You’re my everything. You’ve seen me at my absolute worse, after Sokovia, and it didn’t scare you for some reason. You’ve seen me in the middle of a SCIENCE! bender. You’ve even seen me drunk off my ass, and you still haven’t been scared away. You don’t even give a flying fuck that I’m a multi-billionaire and an ex-Avenger.

          “I’m not good with feelings, and I’m definitely not good with talking about them. Honestly, I’m pretty sure I’ve jacked this up anyways, but, god, Darce, I love you. I love you, and I want to wake up each morning knowing I can call you my wife until I die. Darcy Adeola Lewis, will you marry me?” He’s standing now, a hesitant but very hopeful smile on his lips. Tears are beginning to slip down her cheeks.

          “Yes! Yes, of course, my silly scientist.” She’s laughing as she lets him take her hand in his, slipping the special jewelry on her finger. He laughs lightly at her enthusiasm, pulling her back into his embrace. Then, amidst the shine in his eyes, a gleam of mischief appears. With a flourish, he dips her with a searing kiss. Somewhere in the background, they can hear the bots beeping and whirring with glee in the way on the bots can. 

          Coming back up for air, he raises a questioning eyebrow. “So…autumn?”

          “Okay, but don’t expect me to be wearing white, hotshot. It makes me look too pasty.”

          “Okay! Okay, whatever you want, sweetheart, whatever the fuck you want.”

          “Agent is officiating.”

          “Really? Huh. Okay. Fine. He can officiate.”

 

 


	2. I Get to Love You

            “Hello, everyone, and welcome. Welcome to the wedding of Stark and Lewis. It is my honor to be the officiator for this ceremony today. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones all the way up, so that when somebody gets a phone call, text message, or mission alert, we all know whom to blame. Alternatively, please silence your phones,” Agent tells everyone, cheerfulness actually present in his voice. Darcy smiles broadly as she listens to his voice be broadcasted through speakers in the ceiling, courtesy of T.A.D.A.S.H.I. Agent iPod Thief is officiator and had even been more than happy to do agree to it when asked. (Tony and Darcy could tell cuz the man had actually smiled genuinely when asked, not that fake smirking shit.) Wish one: checkity check!

            She had gotten her wish, both of them actually.

            The dress isn’t even any variation of white. In fact, it starts as a deep purple around her chest and then ombres down to end in a lovely, light purple at the hem of her dress. It’s got a little patch of jewels (yeah, actually real ones) over her left hip, but otherwise, it’s mostly flowing silk. The hemline is a high-low situation that flutters behind her when she walks in rippling waves. Other than the two tiny, thin strings of shiny jewels pretending to be straps that actually hold her dress in place but are actually more for shits and giggles than actually doing any work, no other adornments decorate her unique gown. The dress is spunky but elegant and pretty, just like Darcy. It’s pretty much a match made in Valhalla (or some other awesomesauce afterlife, if that’s not your cup of tea.)

            As for the rest of her appearance, okay, yeah, she’d had a nice, loud something to say about that when asked. It had only taken her a moment to decide that she didn’t want shoes. Despite her lack of height, she was going fuck-awesome barefoot. Her hair is half down in ringlets while the other half is piled on her head in an elaborate up-do with a single tiara topping it all. No veil. No point since it’s not a surprize, and they both already know each pretty intimately. Like, she totally knows about that cute patch of freckles on his ass and he’s pretty much mapped the birthmarks on her tummy with his lips. As for her face, she’d painted her lips with deep, sinful red and her eyes with a swipe of winged black eyeliner. A brush of mascara on her lashes, a couple dabs of blush on her cheeks, and she was good.

            Bubbling excitement grows tenfold within her gut as she glances down at her dress and then back at the altar before hurrying away to a window to wait and watch until she needs to appear.

            Off to the side over near the altar, The Piano Guys (yes, they’d managed to book them) prime their positions to begin playing and then the processional begins.

The cellist begins strumming the string cover of _My Immortal_ by Evanescence and then Tony strides over to the altar from a side entrance, his head held high and proud. Then Happy strides up the aisle with her mama, escorting her seat as the only attendant. After them, Thor and Happy walk down the aisle arm-in-arm until they split right before the altar, Thor moving to represent as part of Darcy’s party, gender roles can go fuck it and be damned, and Happy as one of Tony’s people. Then Maria Hill and Bruce are coming down the aisle to stand. Maria goes over to Darcy’s side while Bruce moves to stand next to Tony. Then Jane and Rhodey make their way up the aisle at a slow enough pace that he doesn’t trip as Maid of Honor and Best Man respectively. At first, it was suggested that Rhodey already be up at the altar with Tony at the beginning of the ceremony like traditionally done, but then they’d decided that he should walk with Janey since he was still healing from falling out of the sky and that it would look nice for them to be together since why shouldn’t he be honored for sticking with Tony through all the shit throughout the years? Then they too break apart to join the appropriate sides. Besides, since when were Tony and Darcy a traditional couple? Somehow, through some holy miracle, they’d gotten Nick Fury to actually agree to be their Ring-bearer. After all, who else would they get to guard their rings down the aisle but the former director of a government organization like S.H.I.E.L.D and current BAMF? Nicky, of course! As for their flower girl, the bots—yep, even Dum-E—had been chosen for this special position.

            Then the music changes to the piano and strings of _The Pirates of the Caribbean’s_ theme soundtrack as it sounds and Darcy hurries the fuck over to the door, hastily grabbing her bouquet on her way over from a small table. She manages a proper deep breath before the doors are opening, and she’s stepping out towards her new life.

            Standing in the doorway, she looks around to take everything in. This is it. She’s finally marrying the man she loves after all these months of planning it and talking about it, despite saying she wouldn’t help plan the event aside from her couple of requests. In fact, aside from her appearance, Agent officiating, and major music choices, like her walk down the aisle and first dance, she’d pretty much let Tony go wild with the planning.

            Except, unsurprisingly (at least to her), he didn’t. 

            Instead, everything he’d run by her for her approval had been tasteful, and Tony had run _everything_ by her before making a decision. Despite knowing that he could easily pretty much do whatever the hell he wanted with the ceremony and reception, he basically never made an actual decision without her knowledge and consent prior to making it final. Honestly, if she hadn’t already loved him before this, then she sure as fuck would’ve fallen head over heels now that he’s shown just how much her opinion and _consent_ on even the little shit matters. In the end, when all is said and done, the plans made lead to a beautiful, elegant ceremony.

            The ceremony itself is being held on a balcony on the Tower overlooking New York City in all its wondrous landscape beaming with life while the reception is going to held downstairs in a room on one of the floors that has been transformed to look like a ballroom. They've got a color scheme of rich, deep purple (one of Darcy’s favorite colors) and golden accents, not an Iron Man red and gold wedding theme like the world seems to think it would be ever since it was announced to the public. In her hands, Darcy holds a bouquet of various purple fauna arranged in an artistic way to match her dress and the men’s ties. Up at the altar, the soft gold chiffon of Jane and Maria’s dresses ripple and shine under the sun, the deep purple of their heels peeking out from under the hemline. Ahead of her, a lovely lilac aisle runner leads to the altar, “so that when you walk, it’ll be like ‘where do you end and the ground begins?’” Tony had said, an excited edge in his voice.

            Of course, as her eyes follow up the aisle, she glances at the few rows of guests.

            Aside from the actual wedding party and The Piano Guys, there aren’t many others there. Tony, due to Howard Stark’s grade-A parenting skills (or you, the very obvious _lack_ thereof), which led to Tony’s general lack of social skills with others most of the time, doesn’t have a whole lot of genuine friends outside of those already in the ceremony, so he didn’t have a whole lot of people to invite. Pepper had been the first on his list of guests, of course, and she’d even canceled an important meeting with some important, stuffy suits to proudly occupy a seat in the front row. After her, he’d sent out some invitations to Helen Cho and a select few of her staff that he’d actually gotten along with. Since Agent had agreed to officiate, of course, his team had been invited. They’re taking one of the rows. A few former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who Tony didn’t hate and Darcy had managed to sort of adopt during Thor’s original touchdown and somehow maintain friendly contact with all these long years are here too.

            As for Darcy’s family, her father has never really been in the picture as anything more than a sperm donor once upon a time. Her mama had proudly flown in from Virginia to watch her badass beauty get married and is seated with pride right next to Pepper. No aunts or uncles occupy any of the seats since Dahlia Lewis was an only child. No grandparents since they pretty much disowned her mama the moment they heard that she wanted to keep Darcy, even though it meant becoming a single mama at 18. A couple of friends from life pre-Thor are in the rows of guests though. Erik Selvig is even in the rows too. Regarding the Avengers, she’d sent them invited and is overjoyed to see Nat, Vision, and Clint, along with the rest of his family, taking up a row. She hadn’t expected Steven since this feud with Tony had been seriously hurtful on both sides, and she doubts enough time has passed for those wounds to heal enough for either of them to meet face-to-face again anytime soon.

            No reporters. T.A.D.A.S.H.I. is snapping photos that she and Tony will look over later before potentially making them public. This event is theirs, and they’ll be damned if any stupidass press ruins it for the next big scoop.

            Then her eyes land on Tony, and everything else becomes background to her. She begins to walk, perhaps even a little hasty compared to what may be traditional for ceremonies, but fuck it. she’s also got no one at her side to walk her down the aisle, no _man_ , giving her away. She gives herself away. A laugh escapes through shining cheerful tears at the dark AC/DC T-shirt under his jacket and purple tie. She hadn’t expected anything else from her dear Tony.

            When she reaches the altar, she hands her bouquet to Janey and then faces the brilliant man who has captivated her heart and soul. Adding a flare to the unique ceremony, he gathers her in his arms, dips her, and places a dramatic but sweet kiss on her cheek before steadying her back onto her feet. This action raises some laughter from everyone, and despite the rolling of eyes on Nicky and Agent’s part, she can see them doing their best to suppress laughter and smiles of their own as she turns to face Agent, Tony at her side and their fingers intertwined.

            As the laughter calms, and everyone sits back down, Agent clears his throat. Then he speaks. “Alright, well, this is certainly a Tony Stark wedding if anyone had any doubts before now.” Again, mild chuckles scattered among the small crowd.

            “Now, welcome everyone. We’re absolutely thrilled you all could make it here today for such a special occasion. Tony and Darcy are about to embark on a fantastic journey together, the journey and adventure of marriage. They have decided to share in each of life’s incredible and not so incredible moments together.

            Together, this marriage and bonding of souls will be crafted with equality, mutual respect, and love. Tony and Darcy bring with them the experiences which drew them together and their dedication to their personal growth. They bring with them the intentions of their hearts as a treasure to be shared, and they bring with them the ability to view the world, themselves, and each other with patience, liberty, equality, and a sassy sense of humor that makes them the two people we know and tolerate, but mostly love, today.”

            Now, Agent of agents turns to address the crowd of guests. “Do you support this union and affirm that these two should be married today?”

            A chorus of “yes,” “hell yes” (Clint), and “we do” fills the air in reply.

            Then it’s time for vows. She goes first. She turns to face Tony with a brightly shining smile, which he easily returns. “Tony, you once asked me if I thought you were a good man, and I never answered you because I didn’t have an answer for you. I didn’t answer because I just didn’t know _how_ to answer. If some had asked me that question even six years ago, I would have said an immediate ‘no’ because the only impression I’d had of you was from mucky mags, and they never really painted you in the best light, still don’t honestly. However, now, I do have an answer you, and it is this: no. I do not think you are a good man, Tony.”

            Confusion shines through the smile as it drops slightly.

            “I do not think you are a good man, but I also don’t think you are a bad man. I think, I know, you are far more complex than just good or bad. I think you are a man with faults and shadows that will never stop haunting you. I think you are a man who is absolutely brilliant and, though many don’t know it, so caring and amazing in your own way. I think you are a man with levels and layers to your soul, just like anyone else.

            “I don’t think you are a good man, but I’m not even sure I’d put Steven in that category after Siberia. I think you are a man who tries to do what you think is right and will keep the ones you love safe. Most of all, though, I think, I _know_ , you are the man I love and I want to wake up each day and be able to call you, if nothing else, the man I married and love for as long as I possibly can. You are not perfect. I have never and will never expect you to be because neither am I.

            “I just want you, with all your faults and quirks and strengths. After all, we’re just Darcy and Tony, and that’s how it’s always been and that’s how I hope it will always be, like it was written in the stars.”

            Then it’s Tony’s turn, and in true Tony Stark fashion, he doesn’t just say his vows like anyone else. No, he sings them. The background melody of _The One_ by Kodaline begins to fill the air as he’s handed a mic.

_Tell me_

_Tell me that you want me_

_And I’ll be yours completely_

_For better or for worse_

_I know_

_We’ll have our disagreements_

_Be fighting for no reason_

_I wouldn’t change it for the world_

            His voice is a low timbre, smooth and yet a husky undertone with each breath. At the words leaving his mouth shivers of the best kind trickle down her spine. Her cheeks start to ache from smiling so long and so widely. Water gathers around her eyes as her shoulders shudder with light laughter. The melody changes and fades into the chorus of _Wildfire_ by Seafret.

_We are bound to each other’s hearts,_

_Cold, torn, and pulled apart_

_This love is like wildfire,_

_And to my word now I’ll be true,_

_I can’t stop this breaking loose_

_This love is like wildfire,_

_Like wildfire._

            Then it’s the chorus of _Bonfire Heart_ by James Blunt pouring from his heart and into his mouth.

_Days like these lead to…_

_Nights like this lead to_

_Love like ours._

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart._

_People like us—we don’t_

_Need that much, just some-_

_One that starts,_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts._

            And as a finale, he wraps up the melody with a chorus of _The One_ by Kodaline, returning to the song he’d started with.

_‘Cause you make my heart feel like it’s summer_

_When the rain is pouring down._

_You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong._

_That’s why I know you are the one._

_That’s how I know you are the one._

_That’s why I know you are the one._

            A laugh dripping in joyful tears bubbles up and overflows from her grinning lips.

            “Now, as a sign, not of ownership over the other but as a sign of belonging, Darcy and Tony will exchange rings. Who has the rings?” Nicky steps up with the pieces of jewelry at Agent’s question. “Tony, you will go first. As you place the ring on Darcy’s finger, repeat after me: I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love will always be with you, close to your heart.” Once Tony has repeated the vow, he slides the ring onto her finger with ease. It’s a thin, simple ring of hammered copper with a single ruby. Darcy does the same for him, his ring a band of coppered copper as well, only slightly thicker, with a ruby inlaid as well.

            “Despite our past history and all the pranks that come with it, I must say that it has truly and really been an honor for me to officiate your ceremony today. Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you woman and groom. Darcy, you may kiss the groom!” Agent announces with a smile.

            With a whoop, Darcy shouts “hell yeah” and sweeps her new husband off his feet with a dip and plants one right on the lips.

 

Later, once they’ve eaten and it is finally time for her first dance with her now husband, Darcy listens to the words of the song they’d chosen and can’t help but fully and entirely agree with the lyrics of the song. She lays her head on his shoulder as they sway to the music, drinking in his presence. Kissing him for the first time as husband and wife hadn’t been an explosion of fireworks and not much had really felt all that different from their normal kisses. It had simply felt like coming home, safe and certain and warm. Them, Darcy and Tony, the way that they’d always been.

_I get to love you,_

_It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do._

_I get to love you,_

_It’s a promise I’m making to you._

_Whatever may come; your heart I will choose._

_Forever I’m yours, forever I do._

_I get to love you._

_I get to love you._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end song is I Get to Love You by Ruelle. It's beautiful and so is the music video. I highly, highly recommend looking it up and watching it. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
